Raposa Vermelha e Raposa Amarela
by Rodneysao
Summary: Ele tinha caminhado, mesmo quando era difícil. Ele sempre se levantou, mesmo quando queria apenas abaixar a cabeça, e adormecer. Ele sempre cumpriu suas promessas... Mas agora... Até mesmo ele tinha um limite. Até mesmo ele desistiria em algum momento... Fic reupada por deletarem a original sem motivo


_**Bem, pessoal, venho com mais uma one-shot para o , gostaria antes de tudo, de deixar claro que Naruto não me pertence e que essa fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos**_

_**Boa leitura ^^**_

_Dezesseis anos, dezesseis anos em que eu fiquei observando, em silêncio. Dezesseis longos anos de sofrimento, dor, angústia e tristeza. O tempo era extremamente banal pra mim, contar as décadas era difícil, os anos então, era extremamente tedioso me fixar em algo tão leviano, era escorregadio. Um piscar de olhos, um descuido, e uma porção deles tinha se passado, sem eu nem ao menos perceber. Uma pequena soneca, e já iam-se outras décadas._

_Mas aqueles dezesseis anos... eu nunca, nunca esqueceria. Foram dezesseis anos que me mantiveram alerta a cada minuto, cada instante ele me intrigava mais e mais, a cada ato, muito frequentemente um ato idiota, ele negava mais e mais meu senso de lógica. Cada vez que eu criava uma teoria pra tentar explicar aquele comportamento, ele simplesmente fazia algo que quebrava meu raciocínio pela base. Era irritantemente desconcertante, mas me mantinha atenta, de qualquer forma._

_Foram dezesseis anos, alguns meses, e poucos dias em que eu o vi caminhar sobre aquela terra. Desde o primeiro momento, os passos dele eram muito lentos, quase sufocados, como se ele pisasse em areia. Desde sempre, as coisas sempre foram muito mais difíceis pra ele, mas ele nunca demonstrou isso. Por fora... por fora ele era como o sol, brilhando e aquecendo as coisas a sua volta. Quando mais ele tentava parecer alegre, quando mais ele brilhava, mais frio ele ficava por dentro. Era como se ele pegasse todo o seu próprio calor, e desse para os outros, não deixava nem mesmo o mínino necessário pra conseguir caminhar, mas mesmo assim, continuava caminhando. Era como se ele estivesse morrendo de fome, e ainda sim negasse comida, a dando para as outras pessoas. Pessoas que geralmente não precisavam dela, mas mesmo assim arrancavam tudo dele._

_Era assim que ele era por fora, mas por dentro... Era gelado, gelado, escuro e assustador. Ele estava morto. Seu próprio interior era um lugar desprovido de calor, sua alma era uma ruína esquecida, e por mais que fosse óbvio, ninguém via isso. Nem mesmo quando sua máscara caia, eles evitavam ver. Olhavam para o outro lado, buscavam outras atenções, deixando aquele garoto de joelhos, no escuro, tentando colocar sua máscarade volta._

_Um herói?! Que idiotice... Heróis não existiam, não naquele mundo. Ele era uma vítima, um escravo das circunstâncias, uma pequena criança sem esperança que chorava quando chovia, assim ninguém ouviria suas lamúrias. Um pequeno filhote deixado de lado, ninguém olhava pra ele, ninguém se preocupava em tentar entendê-lo, mesmo que ele gritasse em silêncio pra fazerem isso, mesmo que fosse a salvação dele, ninguém parecia achar que valia a pena... Mas eu achava. Eu podia vê-lo, mesmo que fosse contra a vontade, eu admito, pelo menos no começo, eu olhava pra ele, eu via a dor nos seus olhos que brilhavam risonhos, cada lágrima que não rolava pelo seu rosto, cada grito de desespero sufocado, ele estava se afogando, iria explodir de tanto guardar a própria tristeza dentro dele, qualquer outro já teria enlouquecido, mas ele era idiota demais pra isso, continuava tentando, e se levantando, e caminhando mais e mais através da areia, do barro que segurava suas pernas. Mas não mais, mesmo ele tinha um limite, mesmo que tenha demorado tanto, tanto a mais do que qualquer um suportaria, ele finalmente tinha desistido. Naruto tinha desistido de viver._

_Como aquilo aconteceu... Eu ficava me perguntando. A resposta era tão simples quando desapontante, por causa de uma promessa, uma promessa idiota que ele nunca deveria ter feito. Ele nunca deveria ter tentado traze-lo de volta, nunca deveria ter sequer o conhecido. Por causa de uma promessa idiota, por causa de um pedido infantil, mesquinho e egoísta, ele jogou a própria vida fora. Naruto tinha tentado tantas vezes, tantas vezes que só saiu vivo por capricho, outras que não o matou por causa da promessa. Aqueles dois se enfrentaram tanto, e no final, tinham retornado ao começo. Era irônico que depois de tantos embates eles tivessem voltado aquele lugar, ao vale do fim, onde tudo tinha começado. Agora, não passava de ruínas, a água fria passava através dos blocos de pedra, que era o que restavam daquelas duas estátuas._

_Uchiha Sasuke... minha boca salivava de vontade de estraçalha-lo, de esmaga-lo e retalha-lo até que não sobrasse nada, pelo que ele tinha feito com Naruto. Daquela pessoa, eu não beberia uma única gota daquele sangue imundo e doente. Agora... já não era mais possível. Ele estava morto, e por isso, Naruto estava morrendo. Eu poderia ajuda-lo, dar meu chakra pra ele, mas pra que?! Pra ele continuar vivendo e sentindo ainda mais dor?! Naruto tinha sentido tanto desespero, que ele tinha medo de viver, era aterrorizante pra ele, como um homem doente de tanto sono, impedido de dormir. A alma dele estava frágil, quebradiça por ter sentido tanta dor. Voltar e olhar os olhos daquela garota, de cabelos rosa irritante que ele tanto parecia gostar, era mais assustador do que encarar o próprio Shinigami. Por isso ele morreria ali mesmo._

_Antes de ir moleque, me deixe te dar um presente, considere isso o pagamento por dezesseis anos de aluguel atrasado, Ok?! Não sei se você vai gostar, provavelmente você deveria odiar, a culpa por tudo o que aconteceu com você é minha, sempre, sempre foi minha. Você deveria me odiar, não faz sentido que você não me odeie... Mas mesmo assim, mesmo que você não queira, me deixe te levar lá. Se você vai morrer, se tudo vai acabar, por favor, me deixe ir com você até o fim, me deixe te levar até o paraízo, e te entregar nas mãos do Deus da criação. Mesmo que a luz daquele lugar me desintegre, mesmo que eu desapareça, me deixe ir até lá com você. Eu nunca pensei que me sentiria assim por alguém, nunca pensei que alguém poderia ser tão importante, mas agora que eu vejo o fim à minha frente, é assustador... Mesmo que eu não mereça, me deixe ver um sorriso seu..._

_"Sinto muito Kyuubi, eu nunca aprendi a sorrir de verdade..."_

_Então você estava ouvindo é... Seu bastardo, mesmo no fim você fica com essas brincadeiras idiotas. Do que adianta fazer piadas em que todos riem, menos você? Não importa... Eu espero que você encontre paz depois desse tempo todo._

_Ele só acenou pra mim, parado do outro lado do selo._

_"Mesmo assim - ele disse - Eu não quero que você morra junto comigo. Meu chakra já vai acabar, não me dê mais..."_

_Ele puxou o selo sem nenhuma hesitação, e as grades se abriam com um ruído rouco. Meu chakra explodiu pra fora, involuntariamente, e eu não fiz nada pra impedir, teria feito, mas ele pediu que não fizesse, então não fiz. Seu corpo entrou em colapso, e seu coração saiu do ritmo, bombeando irregularmente algumas vezes, até parar. Nunca tinha visto um coração como aquele, era como se ele funcionasse sem sangue, batesse por bater, como se fosse a única coisa que soubesse fazer. Se ele tivesse vivido mais, seria uma lenda. Se tivesse despertado todo o potencial monstruoso que ele tinha... Era triste como as próprias pessoas que se beneficiariam disso impediram que isso acontecesse. Era um desperdício._

_Meu chakra saiu dali, e eu senti o vento no meu rosto, depois de muito tempo selada. Não foi tão satisfatório quando eu pensei que seria, por que não aconteceu do jeito que eu queria. Conti minha energia, moldando meu corpo imaterial pra que ficasse pequeno, tão pequeno quanto possível, do tamanho de um filhotinho de gato, com nove caudas que queimavam feito fogo. Naruto sorriu ao meu lado, o corpo dele estático no chão, sua forma tremulando de energia azulada, uma simples alma parada, esperando qualquer coisa que fosse acontecer._

_Nada aconteceu._

_As horas se transformaram em dias, e os dias lentamente em semanas, e nós ficamos parados, imóveis um ao lado do outro. Eu poderia ficar anos daquela forma, e sequer notaria, mas naquela situação, estava sendo uma tortura. Era como encarar um relógio, e ver o ponteiro dos segundos se movendo, lentamente, casa após casa, como ter que ir caminhando até o infinito, e ter toda a eternidade pra isso. E mesmo assim, ele parecia sossegado. Vê-lo tão tranquilo, olhando pro próprio corpo caído ao chão, que já começara a se deformar, me fez questionar onde você estava quando ele precisou, Megami..._

_As semanas se tornaram meses, que depois se tornaram anos, e o lugar continuava vazio. O corpo dele a muito tinha sido levado dali, pela água, e agora estava no fundo do oceano, conservado pela pressão e pelo sal da água. Nenhum guia apareceu, ninguém pra conduzi-lo até o outro lado. Maldita Megami, onde você esta?! Não se preocupa com essa criança?! Alguma vez você já teve curiosidade de observar o que fazem suas criações? Já dedicou um segundo do seu precioso tempo observando essas crianças?! A mim não, tenho certeza, mas por que não ele? Por que mesmo a morte lhe é negada? Você tem ideia o quão injusto isso é?_

_"Não vem ninguém... Não é?_

_Eu não sei filhote, eu não sei._

_"Kyuubi... Como é ser livre?"_

_Ser livre... é simplesmente não ter nada em mente, é como dormir, nada mais importa, você pode correr, e ir pra onde quiser, e transpor a barreira desse mundo, e brincar no espaço entre os outros._

_"Parece bom..."_

_Você quer ser livre filhote?_

_"Sim..."_

_Então não espere mais, corra, não dê chance do guia chegar, e se ele chegar, fuja dele._

_"Pra onde eu vou?"_

_Pra onde quiser..._

_"Posso ir com você?"_

_Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Observei o sorriso pequeno no rosto dele, quase como se esperasse que eu dissesse não. Como era possível ele esperar que eu negasse qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse?!_

_Claro filhote, você pode vir comigo, mas tem certeza que quer isso?_

_"Tenho... Você sempre leva a dor embora, eu não quero mais sentir dor, já não aguento mais..."_

_Eu sou a sua dor filhote..._

_"Não, não é. Você é as minhas lágrimas, elas aliviam um pouco a minha dor, me deixam mais leve..."_

_Não respondi aquilo, apenas concordei com a cabeça. Que se foda Megami e seus ideias estúpidos, esse garoto foi a luz mais pura que esse mundo já viu, e você o abandonou, agora, eu mesmo vou me certificar que ele nunca chegue até você._

_Se quiser me seguir, vai ter que abandonar sua natureza aqui filhote. A partir desse momento, vai ser uma raposa como eu..._

_"Eu não tenho uma natureza pra abandonar, vou estar grato se me der uma, em vez disso"_

_Muito bem..._

_Foram anos, séculos que se passaram, e as pessoas ainda contavam aquela história. Nunca se soube quando a lenda se originou, ou quem a contou pela primeira vez. Algumas pessoas dizem que foi a própria Kyuubi, que por capricho, espalhou aquela história pelo mundo, pra que ele se desse conta do que perderam, do enorme desperdício que eles cometeram. Já outros dizem que Megami, que a raposa de nove caudas tanto repudiou, estava observando nas sombras aqueles dois, que tinha decidido que deixa-lo com ela seria o paraíso mais doce que Naruto poderia experimentar, e não era nada menos do que ele merecia. Outros que o guia que deveria busca-lo era a própria Kyuubi, e ela nunca se deu conta disso, ainda estavam caminhando, correndo entre as estrelas com ele e procurando um lugar onde pudessem encontrar sua felicidade._

_Ainda sim, toda vez que uma estrela cadente corta o céu, as pessoas abaixam a cabeça por um instante, apenas um único instante, e depois voltavam as suas vidas normalmente. Naquele único momento, elas sentem um peso estranho no coração, um alívio que passava através do peito deles, como se tivessem acabado de chorar. Toda vez que uma estrela cadente cortava o céu, eles sentiam por um segundo um pouco do fardo que aquela pequena criança tinha carregado a vida toda, e se assustavam. Era muito pesado, muito peso pra uma só pessoa carregar._

_E os dois... eles ainda estavam naquele céu, correndo entre as estrelas e dormindo nas nuvens, ainda procurando um lugar pra eles. Por capricho também, nenhum dos dois se dera conta que a paz que tanto procuravam, não estava em um lugar específico, estava no ato de correrem, juntos, no próprio céu, no espaço sem fim. Por isso, a cada estrela cadente, as pessoas abaixavam a cabeça por um instante, enquanto viam correr no céu, raposa vermelha e raposa amarela..._


End file.
